


Get Married, Have Kids, Grow Old

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kids, Love, M/M, Marriage, Talking, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Liam comes home to Theo crying and somehow the night takes an insane turn. But for the best.





	Get Married, Have Kids, Grow Old

Liam flopped on the bet with an exhausted gasp. When he walked in the room was dark and he'd managed to change his clothes and wander around the room a bit without stubbing his toe. It had been a long day of work at the school. There was a big party at the school and he had to help chaperone and keep track of all the teenagers. He didn't nessecarily want to go there but he needed to keep an eye on some of the supernatural kids. At least he got some overtime.

He snuggled up in the blankets and burried his face in the pillow, taking in a deep breath, smelling the scent of his lover. Theo switched their pillows every night so they could always smell each other when they went to sleep. It was kinda cute.

Liam let out an obnoxious sigh when Theo didn't even acknowledge his presence. Usually, Theo was very touchy-feely and needed a kiss from Liam right when he got home. And it's not like he was already asleep. Theo didn't sound like he was asleep.

Liam laid on his side watching his partner curiously. Then he heard a sniffle, the sound of Theo wiping his nose with his wrist. Liam propped himself up on his elbow. "You feelin' OK?"

Another sniffle. "Yeah." It didn't sound convincing at all.

Liam scooted across the mattress and snuggled up against Theo's back. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" He ran his hand across his lover's forehead before he leaned down and kissed it.

"No," Theo said squirming a little to get out of Liam's grasp. There was definitely something going with Theo because he only ever pushed Liam away like that when he was upset about something.

Liam gave him a little bit of space and didn't touch him. "Are you gonna tell me why you're upset?"

"No," Theo said in a whiney tone of voice.

Liam sighed. "Was it because of me? Did I do something to upset?-"

"No, Liam," Theo interupted before Liam could guilt trip himself. "It's not something you did."

"Then why are you crying," said Liam. "It's kinda scaring me because you never cry-"

"It's stupid," Theo spit out.

"What is?"

"Why I'm crying."

Liam put his hand on Theo's bicep and ran it down his arm. "Theo, you can't be crying for a stupid reason. Obviously, something effected you to the point where it made you cry.-"

"But it sounds really stupid," Theo told him.

Liam let out a huffed as he laced his fingers around Theo's and propped his chin on his partner's shoulder. "If I can't convince you that the reason you're crying is stupid, then I'll try a different tactic to get you to talk. I have admitted a lot of stupid things to you over the years and it's about time you finally told me something stupid for once."

Theo let out a half scoff-half laugh at Liam's rediculous bargain. Too bad Liam knew him too well. He owed Liam this. "Fine..." he said finally turning to lie on his back so he could look Liam in the eyes. Yes, the room was dark but there was enough moon and starlight shining through the windows that they could see each other once their eyes adjusted.

Liam took the opportunity to wrap his leg around Theo's and manouver himself so he was partially on top of him. He looked at him with a somewhat mischevious, puppy-like smile on his lips. It made Theo roll his eyes.

"I can't take you seriously when you look at me like that," he told him.

"Like what?"

Theo sighed. "Like a stupid dog."

"I'm gonna ignore that you just called me a stupid dog if you tell me why you're upset."

Theo took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm crying because... I realized that I want to have kids with you. And it terrifies me." Theo felt Liam tense up at the admission. Obviously, he hadn't been expecting something like that. Theo let out a self-loathing chuckle. "Yeah. Exactly."

Liam stared at Theo a for a moment in thought. "Wow."

"Yeah," Theo whispered.

"Why-uh... why is that terrifying?" Liam asked leaning a little closer.

Theo had to do another one of those long deep breathes in order to get it out. He had to do that a lot. "Because I'm not a father. I can't be a father. I... I'm not a good enough person. I mean, I-" Theo choked on his words as the tears started to return.

Liam's heart clenched as he reached a hand up to wipe away some of the tears.

"How can I be a dad if they don't feel safe around me? I can't keep what I did a secret from them. They'll find out one way or another and then they'll be ashamed of me. They won't want anything to do with me once they find out-"

"Theo," Liam said in a stern voice taking both sides of his face in his hands. "You were right. You're being stupid, OK? You're going to be an amazing father. Our kids are going to love you so much and feel safe around even when they know who you used to be. You know how I know that?"

Theo couldn't answer with anything but a quiet sob.

"Because I know who you used to be and you make me feel safer than anyone else ever has," Liam told him with complete honesty and pure love in his voice. "And our kids are gonna see how loving, and gentle, and protective you are now and they won't even believe us when we tell them you used to be who you were. They're not gonna believe it's true because they won't be able to picture you as anyone but their dad, their hero."

Theo breathed in a shaky breath as tears streamed down his face. Liam leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, wiping away his tears, placing a kiss on his nose. "You understand?" Theo nodded. Liam smiled before he leaned down again and kissed him on the lips. It was profoundly sweet that Theo got little insecurities like this one. It happened on occasion and it always caught Liam off guard in the best way possible. It always made him fall more in love with him.

Theo's sobs had started to die down and his breathing was returning to normal. "Do you want to have kids?" he asked Liam.

Liam bit his lip. The best thing he could do was be honest with him. He shouldn't sugar coat it. "I gotta be honest, Theo. I hadn't thought about it being a possibility until now. I'm sure it's all I'll be able to think about for the next for months though," Liam admitted. "And, yeah. That's pretty terrifying."

Theo let out a chuckle. "I'm not saying I want kids like right now, Liam. I was just thinking about our future.-"

Liam let out a releived sigh. "Oh thank god. I was really scared for a minute there. I was like 'Babe, we're not even married yet. We literally just moved in together.'"

Theo laughed. "Technically we've been living together for a bit longer than that. But yeah. We finally got our own place is what you mean."

Liam rested his chin on Theo's chest and looked up at him with a content smile. "So when do you want to get married anyways, huh?"

Theo ran his hand through Liam's hair, easily relaxed after let himself be emotional for a minute. Sometimes he needed to cry to blow off steam. He sighed and smiled. "Whenever you're ready, baby."

Liam raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Really?"

Theo nodded. "Yeah. I've been ready for a while. I'm just waiting for you to-"

"Marry me," Liam stated frankly. It wasn't a question. Theo tilted his chin down to look at Liam questioningly. They both sat up. "Marry me," Liam repeated himself.

Theo chuckled. "Liam, are you being serious right now?"

"I'm being dead serious," Liam said. "You said we'd get married when I was ready and... I'm ready to marry you."

Theo reached to the lamp beside his side of the bed and turned it on so he could see Liam better. "Liam..."

Liam climbed into his lap and put both of his hands on the front of Theo's shoulders. "Theo, I've already accepted the fact that we're spending the rest of our lives together. And now I'm ready to call you my husband. So, Theo..." He pressed his forehead against Theo's and nuzzled their noses together. "...will, you marry me?"

Theo smiled warmly wrapping his arms around Liam's waist. He nodded rubbing their noses together. "Yeah."

"Really?" Liam asked as if he hadn't been expecting the answer.

Theo let out a disbelieving chuckle. "Yes, Liam. Of course, I will marry you. Isn't that what you want?"

Liam wrapped his arms around Theo's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Dang it. Now he was the one crying. He pulled back. "We need to go buy rings now," Liam said sitting back on Theo's lap and covering his mouth with a hand.

Theo kissed his nose while he laughed at him for crying. Then he shook his head. "I actually had an idea to do instead of rings."

Liam's eyes widened in curiosity. "What?"

Theo grinned and reached over towards his nightstand. He pulled a pad out from the drawer and opened it up. He turned it around so Liam could see the picture of an anchor drawn on the tablet. "Maybe we could get this tattooed on our ring fingers instead."

Liam took the pad from Theo's grasp and smiled at it. "Because we're each other's anchors." He looked up at Theo with tears in his eyes.

"You like it?" Theo asked a bit of that insecurity showing through.

Liam smiled and nodded wiping a tear before it could fall. "I love it, Theo. I actually kinda thought rings were kinda stupid.-"

"I know," said Theo. "That's why I came up with this idea. I knew you aren't big on bling and you're really good at losing things like that."

Liam chuckled at how well Theo knew him. "You're so perfect." Liam tossed the tablet to the floor and pulled Theo in for another kiss. "Damn you and your perfectness. You're so thoughtful, Theo. How long have you had that?"

Theo shrugged. "A while."

Liam shook his head. "And I literally just thought of asking you to marry me on a whim." Then Liam's eyes widened. "You weren't planning on proposing were you? Did I ruin it?"

Theo shook his head. "Nonono. No. I didn't think you were ready so I hadn't really come up with a plan. But I guess I don't need to anymore."

Liam winced. "Sorry. It's kinda hard to tell which guy is supposed to propose.-"

"Liam, I was waiting for you to do it," Theo assured him. "Don't worry. I hadn't had anything planned. I... didn't really know who was supposed to do it either so I kinda just left it up to you."

Liam sighed, still smiling at Theo. "So we're actually engaged now?"

"Do you want to be engaged? Or are you scared now?"

Liam bit his lip to hide the boyish smile. "No. I like it. I just want to tell people. We should call my parents."

"Uh. Slow down," said Theo. "There's something else were need to do first."

Liam looked at Theo with pure innocence. "Hm. What?" He awkwardly whispered. "Did I forget something?"

Theo nodded. "Yeah."

Liam shrunk a little and looked side to side. "Can you tell me what I forgot?"

Theo sighed and shook his head. "No. No, I can not." Then he slid his hands under Liam's thighs and flung him onto the other side of the bed, pouncing on top of him. "But I can show you."

Needless to say, they didn't get much sleep that night. There was a lot of love being made and just them celebrating their engagement. They finally went to bed in the early morning, not having a care in the world because they would get to sleep in as long as they wanted the next day, a Saturday. They talked for about an hour about what they wanted their wedding to look like before they decided that they didn't really want to think about it because they just wanted to get married. A wedding was something neither of them were too excited about but they knew their loved ones would be hurt if they didn't have some sort of ceremony.

While Liam was asleep, Theo drew an anchor on his and Liam's ring fingers. He couldn't wait to get married, have kids, and grow old with him. 


End file.
